The Past Watch the Next Generation Dance
by 3purplepancakes
Summary: As the title says this story is all about how the order finds a machine that enables them to look into the future. Read all about how they watch the ninth annual Weasley dance competition in the future. :) Next generation / time future. R&R
**This is just an idea I had. It should be a fun, quick read. I think I had to watch these videos five million times, my family is going to think I'm weird, as if they don't already :) Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling**

It was a normal summer's day at number 12 Grimmauld place. Mrs. Weasley had set everyone to work, cleaning. It was awful finding what Sirius's parents had hid there and Harry was getting quite tired of it. You could see that everyone else was too but with nothing else to do they continued working. They threw out all kinds of dark objects and dusted thousands of shelves.

That night supper was early, there was going to be another order meeting after it. They were all sitting around the table eating when Sirius came in. He was carrying a small machine about the size of a printer. He set it on the table so he could grab a cup of coffee.

"What is that?" Ron asked. Everyone was curious, especially the twins, and watched Sirius waiting for an answer.

"I don't really know. I was going to go smash it in case it has dark magic," Sirius answered as he poured sugar into his mug.

"Don't put it on the table then!" Molly screeched. She didn't want it near any of her babies.

"Relax, I was just leaving," Sirius said but when he tried to pick the the machine back up it wouldn't move an inch. Bill got up and tried as well but to no avail. Soon everyone had had a turn trying to lift it but the machine wouldn't budge.

"We'll have to wait for the order. Maybe one of them will know what to do," Bill suggested.

Soon after, the children were shooed out. The order meeting had started. Upstairs they grumbled as they sat in Ron and Harry's room. George and Fred were about to go and see if they had any left over extendable ears when they heard their names being called from downstairs. The children exchanged looks, that couldn't be right. The meeting had only started an half an hour before. Usually they were stuck upstairs for what felt like forever.

They rushed past one another to see what was happening. When they got downstairs the order was waiting patiently in the kitchen. Many people had left so only Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were left sitting at the table. Harry noticed that the mysterious machine was still stuck to the table. Hermione must have noticed this too because she nudged Ron and Ginny pointing. It must have to be really stuck if not even the order could remove it.

The kids slowly sunk into the remaining chairs. They studied the adults trying to figure out what was happening. Dumbledore cleared the air. "You are probably wondering what is happening. Well, the machine before you, that Sirius stumbled across, is a very special one. I thought we could use it."

"What does it do though?" Remus asked. The kids exchanged surprised looks surprised that he didn't know. Judging by the looks on the orders faces the others didn't know what was happening either.

"Yes, it allows the user a glimpse into the future," Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the calls of outrage. "I know it sounds impossible but I know one when I see it. I thought they were all destroyed after Voldemort tried to get his hands on one almost twenty years ago but I guess not."

"Your serious?" Remus sent a hard glare to Sirius to stop him from making a joke at McGonagall's statement.

"Completely. Now we shall use this to see into the people in this room's future. It should go to where the most of your children or you are in the future, if not it will switch back and forth between families. Any questions?"

Everybody had them but they were too stunned to ask any. Was all this really possible? Many people were feeling something like excitement but not quite. Harry was terrified at the thought. He didn't expect to live long but at the same time he'd do anything to have a real family. Could it be possible?

"Sir, what if we mess up the time line by using this machine?" Hermione asked Dumbledore. While she would love to see the future the possibilities of ruining over ruled everything else. She didn't want to hurt her future children, if she had any.

"Do not worry child, at the end there will be a few minutes to speak of what we saw and then it will all erase itself from our memories and the machine will cease to work. Any other questions?" When no one spoke Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "We are ready then. Everyone put your hand on the machine while I activate it. Yes, just like a portkey."

There was a whoosh of air and a flash of white light. Then it was like being in a muggle theater. The machine projected an amazingly clear and huge image around them. Harry looked around, everyone looked amazed. Ron turned to him and mouthed, _bloody hell_. Harry let out a quiet laugh at his friend. Then the image zoomed away from the blank white and past millions of pictures Harry could barely make out at the speed they whizzed by. Finally it settled on the burrow except there was something different. No one could put their finger on what it was though.

Tense yet excited everyone was silent as their view slowly crept closer to the house. Through the front doors and past rooms that looked like they had been rearranged. It passed a few people but they weren't in the main focus and the picture kept moving so they dismissed them.

It came out the back door and onto a huge mass of people. Many were sitting in lawn chairs or standing around talking. There were gasps as the past people started to recognize faces. There was Molly fussing around the food table and Arthur talking to a older Charlie. Percy walked by with a petite lady at his arm, their were many cries at this. Both of glee and frustration. You could see the back of what looked like an older Harry, he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and Dumbledore smiled in his direction. Older Harry was speaking to his version of Ron and Hermione who were laughing. It was such a serene sight but before they could register everything and everyone in the picture it spun towards a large patch in the grass that had a outdoor dance floor made up atop it.

A boy who was most definitely related to Harry grabbed a microphone and stepped onto the stage. He looked to be about seventeen. There were more gasps as they got a closer look. He could have been a clone of James except their was an orange tint when the sun hit his hair. Everyone watched in avid curiosity as he spoke.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the ninth annual Weasley family dance competition!" There were a lot of cheers at this and the kid took a bow. People laughed including some from the past who were wondering just what they were witnessing in the future. "I hope you all enjoy it, now with out further ado I present Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley!"

There were shocked looks when these names were announced but no time to talk about it as two young kids took the stage. The host patting their heads as he walked by making them scowl but he just winked and joined everyone else at the edge of the picture.

The young boy looked like a young Ron with brown hair and a few slight differences. The girl had red hair like the Weasley's and brown eyes. If she had had green eyes she could have been Lily Evans' double.

The music started and they danced. Way better then anyone thought they would. The older boy making a few comments every now and then.

(Sigala - Easy Love) Ignore the parts in the song's video where they don't dance. Pretend they are staying on one dance floor too please. James Sirius Potter's comments will be below. He's saying these things as they dance.

"Wowza, we now know why these two started practicing way before the rest of us!"

"Look at those two go. Being the youngest of the clan has got to have it's disadvantages but these two make it work," The past people were all a little over whelmed but what did he mean by clan?

"Well folks these two have set the bar pretty high. Lets give them a big round of applause! Thank you Lily and Hugo!"

While the people on the screen whistled and hollered for the two everyone in the past turned to look at each other. "That was amazing, their dancing!"

"I know, who's children do you think they are?" Sirius asked.

"Well the girl is obviously Harry's, Lily Potter was her name and the boy looked a lot like Ron when he was younger," Molly stated. Everyone nodded and smirked at the two boys in question as they were bright red. They were all so happy they go to witness this moment.

"Alright let's watch who is next. This machine sure choose the perfect time to watch," Tonks said as she turned back to the screen. Everyone followed lost in their own small conversations. They fell silent again when the James Potter look a like came back on.

"Next up is Lucy Weasley," He said in his fake announcer voice.

(Lean On - Major Lazer) Ignore the parts in the song's video where they don't dance. Pretend it's all on one dance floor too please. What the main girl is doing is not the only part Lucy is dancing. You choose what parts for your own vision! James Sirius Potter's comments will be below. (I won't do this explaining part again but what I've said before still applies.)

"Now, Lucy and Louis have always been a team and they have broken apart this year. So lets see what Lucy can do all by herself!"

"I do believe that Uncle Percy is turning the colour of his hair. Lucy may want to stop all the sexual movements," The boy said this with a straight face but right after he burst into giggles. He had to bend over holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"And their you have it, Lucy can do what ever she puts her mind to. Louis better hope it wasn't just her with the talent," He said this in a loud voice and then in a quieter one away from the microphone he addressed Lucy. "You might want to hide from your dad, he's going to blow. Your mother looked like she enjoyed your dancing though," That earned him a slap on the shoulder but the girl was smiling.

There was another break and the past people took this time to reflect. "Did you see her dancing? She was hot!"

"Boys! If she was P-Percy's," stumbled over his name as he was still being a git in their time. "Then she's your niece!"

"Yuck!" George and Fred made a face but the still had grins.

"Percy wouldn't like his daughter doing that one bit!"

"Look it's starting again!" Ginny said drawing their attention back to the screen.

"Sorry about that small break. Next up is Louis! He and Lucy have gone separate ways but have promised that next year they'll do something together again so with out further delay I give you Louis Weasley!"

(Focus - Ariana Grande)

"Louis!" The boy was laughing so hard he couldn't commentate very well. He managed to say a few things through his laughter. "Louis is bloody brilliant!"

"Did you see that wink? This boy has got it all," A new wave of laughter hit him. "One, two, three, come on girls! This is priceless!" 

"HE HAS A TRUMPET! I think I'm dying!" The poor boy was crying he was laughing to hard.

"Uncle Bill looks just as red as Percy did, poor Louis is going to get an earful after this," Everyone turned to Bill but he was staring very hard at his future son trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. They didn't have time to talk about the boy's antics though because the announcer jumped right into the next act.

"Next up we have Scorpius, Al and Rose!"

(Cheap thrills - Sia (performance edit))

"Now this is only Scorpius's third year attending the Weasley dance competition but this trio seems to have their stuff together!"

"I'm surprised these bookworms managed to pull off something this good!"

"Look at them go, I hate to admit it but their doing amazing!"

"Who wants to bet that these three have only been practicing this to beat me?"

At the end he said something that left all the people in the past shocked to say the least. "Thank you Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Did he just say Malfoy?" Ron nearly shouted. They couldn't believe that a Malfoy, Potter and Weasley would willingly dance together.

"I can't believe it," Even McGonagall was shocked.

"The times must have changed," Dumbledore was the only one who looked overjoyed by this fact.

There was more to say but Albus Potter cut them off. He looked like an exact clone of Harry minus the scar and glasses. Scorpius came up behind him followed by Rose who leaned her head on the Malfoy's shoulder much to the past people's unheard protests.

"Since it is James's turn I get the microphone. Assisting me are Rose and Scorpius. Uh, I guess I get to say, please welcome to the stage Fred Weasley and James Potter!" The past gasped once again as a smaller version of the twin's with darker skin came on the stage followed by the boy who had had the microphone earlier.

(Hit Me Baby One More Time - Britney Spears)

"This is so typical of them! I give you Fred and James in their natural habitat!" The boy, Albus was laughing at his brother's expense as he danced in a crop top and skirt. Scorpius joined in and soon Rose was laughing as well.

"They are even mouthing the words, that's right you heard me correctly. These two know every word to the song!"

"I don't know what to say other then flawless!"

"I think they did amazing, give it up for the two biggest idiots on this planet!" James grabbed the microphone back from Al and shooed his brother off the stage.

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"That was interesting," It was Fred who spoke. Then George. "He looked just like us except with darker skin!"

Molly smiled. It must have been one of their children! She was so excited to have all these grandchildren. The performance started up once again before they could finish saying all their thoughts.

"Now for Roxanne, Molly and Dominique Weasley!" James said then as an after thought added with a cheeky smile. "To my uncles, you might not want to watch your daughters perform I caught them practicing the other day..."

(Single Ladies - Beyonce)

"Oh this is great! WOO GO LADIES!" James was then told to shut up by Lily who was passing by with a slice of watermelon in her hand. James took a big bite out of it and she spit on his shoe. It was all very amusing to watch.

"Uncle George, Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill have all gone red in the face but I think Uncle George is laughing!"

"If I wasn't related to them I would totally be all over that," Rose looked appalled but the boy, Louis who was with her nodded his head.

"Louis that's your sister!" He shrugged and headed off towards the buffet. Rose still looking grossed out turned on her heel and marched the other way.

There wasn't even a pause between this act and the next so the past people saved their questions and thoughts.

"Our final act is Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin," Shocked everyone from the past turned to Remus who could feel the blood draining out of his face. He watched in horror but fascination as the two took the stage.

(Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran)

"I think these two have unfair advantages. One, they are older then the rest of us and two they are totally in love so can do a couples dance," James stated watching them walk towards each other just like everyone else both past and future.

"They have almost kissed several times. I am glad they are holding off, I have walked in on them one too many times!" Everyone laughed at that.

Even with the small amount of time they had watched these kids it became clear their personalities. James was loud and loved a good joke just like the original. Out on the dance floor Teddy and Victoire were completely in love but it looked like they knew how to have fun if Teddy's blue hair and Victoire's mischievous smile were anything to go by.

"There is a reason these two have won every single year so far, though uncle Bill is watching Teddy's hands very carefully with the small dress Vic is wearing," The past laughed as Bill turned red to match his hair. Remus blushed slightly as well. He couldn't help it, this was his son?

"Okay, thank you everyone for watching! Place your votes inside and remember the winner will be posted tomorrow on the fridge!"

The screen went black. Then the number fifteen flashed upon it and started to count down.

"We have fifteen minutes before this is erased from our memories. It was great fun to see your future children!"

"Was that boy really mine?" Lupin asked worriedly. He was offered small smiles.

"Of course, Moony. Your a father!" If it was possible Remus looked even more distraught.

"He seemed perfectly happy Remus and he was completely in love with Bill's daughter so their couldn't have been any problem," This relieve him a lot and Tonks smiled she was happy to have that effect.

"Speaking of Bill's children," Ginny said grinning. "Three? One in love, one who was showing a lot more skin then necessarily and a boy who was absolutely hilarious," Bill flushed once again.

"Hey, did you not hear Harry's children?" Harry was the red one this time but everyone was smiling and soon they were all laughing.

"Percy is going to have a handful!" Ron said happily. The others agreed and just as they were about to debate the parents of Rose and Hugo the timer dinged.

Harry realized that even if he wouldn't remember he was glad to have had this moment. He had a safe future full of children and Weasleys. Harry also realized that he did have a family, his friends would always be there for him. No matter what.

 **Thanks so much for reading. This was just a idea I had, I hope you liked it. It's really up to you to fill in the blanks I left. The next generation are some of my favorite characters because they have a base but you can improvise on their future and certain traits that they have.**

 **Be sure to read my other stories! -** _ **OEL**_


End file.
